1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timepiece that provides a novel time display format.
2. The Prior Arts
Modern clocks or watches are usually classified into two types: mechanical type using rotating hands and digital type using a numeric representation to display time. The digital timepiece uses electronic display to show time as a number. On the other hand, the mechanical timepiece is usually provided with twelve (or less) numbers or symbols that are evenly spaced in a ring around a 360 degree range to represent the hour. The mechanical timepiece also includes a clock mechanism to rotate an hour hand, a minute hand and a second hand. Some of the mechanical timepieces do not have any second hand. In order to provide more varieties to the customers, the time pieces having novel time display formats are appearing in the market.